


High School Dramas

by superwholock_5sos_phan



Series: Daddy Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic destiel, High School, Love, Multi, Parents Destiel, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholock_5sos_phan/pseuds/superwholock_5sos_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Mary are in their Junior Year and are causing more trouble than Dean and Castiel thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Dramas

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is :)  
> The first chapter  
> Nothing much happens in this chapter but oh well  
> Enjoy

The front door opened and two teenage girls walk inside the empty house. Mary Winchester and Holly Novak close the door behind them and walk towards the living room. They instantly sit down after their long day at school and sigh in relief.

“Finally. I’ve been waiting for hours to relax for a bit.” Mary says as she stretches on the couch, leaving Holly squished at one end of the couch with Mary’s feet in her lap.

“You couldn’t have done this in your room?” Holly asks, irritated and Mary sits up and shakes her head, long blonde hair flying as she does so.

“I have to find a way to annoy my sister don’t I?” Mary asks and Holly sighs as she stands up.

“Step-sister.” Holly replies as she walks towards the kitchen. Mary follows a few seconds after.

“Also bestest friends.” Mary says as they reach the kitchen and wraps her arm around Holly’s shoulders and all Holly could do was smile and laugh.

“Sure. Now we we need to start with dinner. Dad, Papa Dean and James will be home soon.” Holly says as he ties up her long dark brown hair. Both Mary and Holly called their own fathers ‘Dad’ where Mary had Papa Cas and Holly had Papa Dean. James was Mary and Holly’s adopted older brother. Dean and Castiel had decided to adopt him after they got married as they felt like the house was too quiet. James is a senior where Mary and Holly are Juniors and James was staying at school late for some club he started that both girls always forget the name of.

“Yea I know. Let's just make something to do with this.” Mary pulls a packet of spiral pasta from the pantry and Holly agrees and starts to pull out ingredients to make a tomato sauce to go with the pasta that Mary was already boiling the water for. Both girls worked well in the kitchen together and anywhere else in general. Mary was the more outgoing of the two, being on the cheerleading team and being a socialite where Holly spent her head in a book or having her eyes looking through a camera lens. The sound of the door unlocking was heard from both girls and a few seconds later, James walks into the kitchen. His short brown hair sticking up and black glasses framing his hazel eyes. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple and taking a bite.

“Hey girls.” James says as he waves at the girls with the hand that isn’t holding the apple. “What’s for dinner?” James asked as he walked towards the glass jug holding the tomato sauce.

“Just some pasta. Nothing too special tonight.” Holly says and James smiles.

“Awesome. I’ll be in my room. Call me when Papa Dean and Papa Cas come in.” James leaves the kitchen and walks towards his own room. Ten minutes later the door opens again and Castiel walks into the kitchen, suit jacket ditched onto the couch.

“Hey Dad.” Holly says as Castiel walks up to Holly and kisses her forehead.

“Hello Holly, Mary.” Castiel says and walks up to mary to give her a hug. “How was your day?” He asks and Mary shrugs.

“It was alright I guess. Nothing exciting really happened.” Mary replies and Holly shakes her head.

“We had a pop quiz in maths and she doesn’t think she did well.” Holly says and Mary gives her a cold look.

“I’m sure you did fine Mary.” Castiel says and the sound of the door is heard again. Holly and Mary can see Castiel smile as he walks out of the kitchen to greet his husband. Holly and Mary ignore all of the sweet talk between the two of them and continue on finishing dinner. Mary pulled out five bowls and Holly turns off the elements before draining the pasta. Dean walks into the kitchen and gives both of the girls a hug.

“Hey girls. How are you?” Dean asks and Mary smiles.

“I’m fine.” Mary says and Holly nods, agreeing with Mary.

“Dinner smells good. When is it ready?” Dena asks and Holly hands him two bowls and smiles sweetly at him.

“Right now. That’s yours and Dad’s.” Holly turns Dena around and lightly pushes him out of the room. Dean calls James and he is sitting at the dining table when Holly and Mary come out with three more bowls. The girls sit down at the table.

“So, James.” Castiel says ash he turns his head to face James. “How was your club?” He asks and James sighs.

“I’ve told you guys so many times that the ‘Geek Alliance’ is doing fine.” James says and Holly and Mary nod at each other, now knowing the name of James’ club again. They knew they would forget it in half an hour so they don’t say anything.

“What do you do there?” Dean asks and James stabs his pasta before answering.

“A group of about fifteen of us talk about things we like. Nothing anyone here would be into.” James says and Castiel nods.

“Sounds like it’s a lot of fun.” Castiel says and that ends the conversation. The rest of the meal was eaten in a nice silence and James is the first to leave with an empty bowl.

“Don’t forget you’re doing the dishes tonight.” Dean yells down the hallway as James closes his bedroom door. Holly and Mary leave together and walk into their separate bedrooms, leaving Dean and Castiel alone at the table.

“How was the shop?” Castiel asks Dean as he knew that since he had recently taken over running the auto shop, it would be a lot more stressful for Dean.

“It’s good. Not much paperwork today and only a couple of small fixes. Nothing major.” Dean responds and Castiel smiles.

“Maybe we could get James to work there a couple of hours a week. I know he’s good at fixing cars.” Castiel suggests and Dean shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe. It would be good work experience.” Dean replies and pulls Castiel into a sideways hug and kisses his cheek. Castiel stands up and walks towards James’ door and knocks on it.

“What?” He heard James ask through the door.

“Dishes.” Was all Castiel says and a few seconds later, James walks out and towards the kitchen. Mary walks into the living room and sits on the couch next to Dean. Castiel decides to leave the room and start a load of washing.

“Dad. Can you please buy me a shirt online?” Mary asks Dean and he sighs.

“Has the other one you had me order a couple of weeks ago arrived yet?” Dean asks and Mary shakes her head. “And anyway, your clothes allowance is well overspent. Wait a few months and get rid of some old clothes.” Mary pouts before standing up and walking towards her room.

“Don’t throw a tantrum. You’re seventeen years old.” Dean yells down the hallway as Mary walks into Holly’s room. Dean sighs and leans back on the couch. Castiel walks into the living room and sits on the couch next to Dean and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist.

“What did Mary want?” Castiel asks. Dean leans his head on Castiel’s and sighs. He sometimes wished that his daughter didn’t want everything she saw online because he didn’t have an unlimited supply of money.

“A shirt. I didn’t see what it looked like but she has overspent her budget and some clothes she has ordered hasn’t even arrived yet.” Dean explains and Castiel is quiet for a minute, thinking.

“Maybe she could get a job. Holly works in the afternoons and saturday mornings at the cinema and she only asks me to get her essentials. She now buys all her supplies and most of her clothes.” Dean knew that Holly had a job but he didn’t know that she worked almost everyday. “Her boss actually forced her to take a paid vacation and that’s why she’s been home early the past week.” Castiel laughs lightly and Dean kisses Castiel on the forehead.

“Maybe I should talk to Mary about it, or Holly could.” Dean replies and Castiel nods his head. Castiel and Dean hear footsteps enter the living room and they turn their heads to see Holly smiling at them. Dean smiles back and directs her to one of the couches.

“Why do you want me to sit? I was just getting a glass of water.” Holly asks, confusion clear on her face. Castiel smiles at her and Dean speaks up.

“We were wondering if you could talk Mary into getting a job.” Dean says and Holly raises her eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh.” Holly says and she fiddles her hands, not knowing what to say next. Dean smiles at her and then smiles at Castiel.

“Dean knows that she is overspending her allowance and he can’t spend any more money on things she wants so she needs to get a job to pay for all the stuff she wants.” Castiel explains and Holly nods.

“I know a couple of weeks I was telling her about getting a job but she just shook it off saying that she doesn’t have the time.” Holly says and Dean nods his head.

“She only has an after school practice once a week. She has plenty of time.” Dean says and then stands up, leaving Castiel sitting on the couch. “I’ll go get her.” Dean walks towards Mary’s room and knocks on the door and she opens the door.

“Can you come to the living room.” Dean says and walks back with Mary following him. He arrives back to see James is sitting on the same couch as Holly and smirking.

“Planning a family meeting without me Papa Dean? Rude.” James says and Dean rolls his eyes.

“It’s not a family meeting. It’s just a talk.” Dean replies and sits back down next to Castiel. “Now, Mary.” Dean starts and Mary sits down on a chair. “I know how you want that shirt, so I have been thinking and-”

“You’re gonna buy it?” Mary cuts Dean off, excited and Dean shakes his head. 

“No and don’t interrupt your father when he’s speaking to you. I thought we taught you manners Mary.” Castiel says to Mary and she folds her arms against her chest.

“As I was saying,” Dean starts again. “I was thinking that you should look into getting a job.” Dean explains and James speaks up.

“Yea. She can finally work for all her belongings like the rest of us.” James says as he laughs. He worked a couple of afternoons a week at a video game store. Mary gives him a death stare.

“Shut up James.” Mary says and stands up. “And Dad, i can’t get a job. I’m too busy.” Mary starts to walk away but Dean stops her.

“St back down. We are not finished.” Dean raises his voice and Mary goes to sit back down. “Good. Now I know you are only busy on Wednesdays so I think your siblings can help you write a CV and send it into some local shops.” Dean explains and Holly smiles where James sighs.

“Can just Holly help her?” James asks and Castiel stands up and walks towards James.

“No. She helped you and you’re the oldest here. Be more mature.” Castiel says before walking into the kitchen. 

“Fine.” Mary says before she walks out of the room, James following right after. Holly walks towards Dean and gives him a hug.

“She’ll warm up to the idea soon Papa Dean. I know everything about her. We are best friends after all.” Holly lets go and smiles at Dean before walking back to her room. Castiel walks back in with two cups of coffee.

“Who knew it would be this hard to raise teenagers.” Dean takes the mug from Castiel and takes a sip.

“Well we signed up for it the moment Holly and Mary were born.” Castiel responds and smiles at Dean, who smiles back.


End file.
